


Hold Still

by Ziirroh



Series: I Can't Help It, She's Just So Cute [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, maybe love? hahah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziirroh/pseuds/Ziirroh
Summary: She still couldn’t believe that she had called Natsuki cute right in front of her. Although said girl didn’t remember any of it happening anymore, it was still a bit embarrassing for Monika to think about. She had been totally out of character, ironically enough.Monika would be lying though if she had said that the word cute didn’t hold true.





	Hold Still

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldn't help myself.  
> I just. I saw some fan art by Omgwtfdondake on tumblr and just had to write this.  
> After writing the first drabble I honestly had this itch to write more about these two, but I couldn't exactly figure out what I wanted the setting to be like. Then, voila! I saw this art and inspiration struck.  
> Darn you Nix, hahah.
> 
> Link for the artwork:  
> http://omgwtfdondake.tumblr.com/post/171128231716/vnixxir-i-love-this-ship-tho-fullcolors-on

Once again, the world was frozen. Everything, except for Monika and whatever things she would choose to manipulate, were paused.

It was a kind of an awkward moment for him to leave the game unattended. 

Monika had entered the clubroom not too long ago; being the last one to arrive thanks to her piano practice. Then after discussing things related to the upcoming school festival each of the girls had dispersed into doing their usual activities.

Monika was sorting through pamphlets and other papers in preparation for their poetry event when she sensed his presence. She then looked up at him with a welcoming smile. “What’s up?”

A moment of silence passed but he made no move to answer her. Monika waited a while longer, sensing a small change in the program before concluding the only reason behind his inaction.

“Really now…” Monika sighed, dropping the smile and feeling a bit exasperated. “You shouldn’t leave a girl waiting like that.”

Looking around the room only further confirmed the fact that the game had indeed been paused. 

The girls appeared motionless, stuck in time doing whatever activity they were engaged in before the pause. Well, aside from Sayori, who was already just sitting at her desk and staring sullenly at nothing in particular.

It was a shame really, the things she had to do to Sayori just so she could try to alter the direction of his attention.

Although a bit of a risky maneuver, Monika stood up and moved from her post. She didn’t know what would happen if he continued the game before she would return to her spot, but it hadn’t happened before and she had confidence that she would return before him.

She had her eyes set on a destination and couldn’t ignore the pull that led her feet towards the back of the room.

She stood before the doorway to the closet. Peeking in she could see Natsuki frozen in a pose; she was about to place one of her manga on the shelf.

Knowing Natsuki, Monika figured that the younger girl was probably sorting through her collection of manga again. She was surprisingly diligent to the organization of her manga. Monika even recalled a time when she was scolded by her for misplacing one by accident.

She chose not to walk in right away, instead she shifted her weight and leaned against the door frame as she observed the other girl.

Sometimes Monika forgot exactly how short Natsuki actually was. Only now seeing her, standing on a foot stool to reach a higher shelf, did she notice that they had a large difference in height. 

Even though they saw each other fairly often in the Literature Club they didn’t always stand too close together.

Now that she thought about it, Sayori or Yuri were usually between the two of them when they held any conversations together. Even his presence would be an obstacle that stood between them.

It was a strange and rather sudden revelation for her.

Monika shook her head, feeling a bit of frustration and confusion.

She didn’t quite understand this odd fixation she had on Natsuki. Her main and only priority should be to focus on him and his welfare.

But it seemed that ever since the last pause incident, when she had unknowingly resumed Natsuki’s time and spoke with her, Monika had grown more aware of her presence.

She still couldn’t believe that she had called Natsuki cute right in front of her. Although said girl didn’t remember any of it happening anymore, it was still a bit embarrassing for Monika to think about. She had been totally out of character, ironically enough.

Monika would be lying though if she had said that the word cute didn’t hold true. Natsuki had proven herself again during the conversation everyone shared when discussing the festival just moments ago.

Despite the way Monika’s name was normally pronounced Natsuki had attempted at making a pun with it. A joke that only could be understood outside of translation.

The tie in with Monika’s name and squids was rather uncanny, and if the context of it weren’t so absurd she might have laughed.

However, what had stuck out to Monika the most was _how_ Natsuki had pronounced her name. Trying to separate the syllables in a way that would work for her little squid joke.

It was undeniably cute how excitedly Natsuki had said “Mon-ika!” and in such a cheery tone.

Monika shook her head with a smile. Natsuki really was a good girl. 

Sure, she had a bit of an attitude that could almost drive Monika up a wall, but overall, she wasn’t a terrible person.

Monika had to admire Natsuki’s sense of loyalty towards her friends and, despite how her poems were often jabbed at for being childish, she also enjoyed the deep messages that those poems held.

She recalled overhearing a conversation Natsuki had with him when they had shared their poems the other day. One of the statements she made really stood out to Monika.

_"I want to make people think, not just feel. Remember that!"_

She really was an admirable person. 

Monika stared a while longer before shaking her head in disbelief.

“I must be losing my mind…” She whispered to herself.

Raising one of her hands in the air, and briefly contemplating the possible consequences of her actions, she flicked her wrist.

Immediately Natsuki began to move, breaking out of her mold and completing the action of placing a manga among the others on the shelf.

She hopped down from the foot stool and reached down to grab another book from the small pile she had sitting on the floor. Before she did she had stopped midway and glanced up, catching Monika’s gaze as she was still watching her from the doorway.

Natsuki leapt back with a startled expression, furrowing her brow in confusion before changing her expression with a relieved smile.

“Geez, Monika. You scared me there for a second. I thought you were still sitting at your desk or something.” Natsuki gave her a sheepish grin.

“I was just sorting through some papers. Nothing too exciting.” Monika replied with a smile. “So, I figured I’d come over and see what you were up to in here.”

“Well, not anything too exciting happening in here either.” Natsuki said with a light giggle. “Just doing some boring organizing with my manga.”

Natsuki stooped down and picked one up from the pile below, moving back over to the foot stool and finding a spot for the book on the shelf.

As she stepped back down she was startled once again by Monika. Except this time Monika now stood in front of her instead of at the door.

“Woah! What the- “

Monika raised a finger to her lips, a quiet gesture for the other girl to fall silent.

Natsuki felt a heat rise to her cheeks but chose to ignore it. Curious, but obedient, Natsuki remained silent. That is, until Monika inched even closer.

“Um, Monika?” She uttered nervously.

“Hold still.” Monika said in a hushed voice as she raised her hand towards Natsuki’s head.

Natsuki seemed like she wanted to turn away, either from embarrassment or intimidation, but she remained still.

Monika placed her hand against Natsuki’s forehead, pushing her bangs up out of the way.

“Is there something in my hair?” The shorter girl asked, voice almost wavering due to their proximity.

She wouldn’t get an answer, at least not verbally, as what Monika did next required no words.

Natsuki’s eyes widened in astonishment as she watched Monika lean in close to her face. Reflexively she shut her eyes, but upon feeling a soft pressure against her forehead she promptly snapped them back open.

The sensation lasted only a few seconds, but Monika knew that this moment would be burned into her memory forever.

Monika stepped back to admire the handiwork she did. Oh, how she enjoyed the expression of shock and shyness on the other girl’s face.

Natsuki was utterly speechless, mouth gaping open and close like a fish as she tried to find something to say but failed. Her entire face was flushed pink, and Monika happily noted how the blush had once again reached her ears.

Monika tried her best to hide a laugh behind her hand as she clutched her stomach with the other.

Unfortunately, she wouldn’t get to find out what Natsuki’s next reaction would be as a familiar feeling of static coursed through her body.

He was coming back, and she wasn’t at her post.

Monika quickly raised her hand and once again flicked her wrist, only this time she was rewinding instead of simply stopping time.

She hurried back to her spot, preparing herself for the scripted pose she was supposed to be in.

But this time when she smiled up at him it felt much more genuine.

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I'd add this at the end since it's not super relevant, but I'm still trying to get used to tagging my stories appropriately on here. So if you guys have any tag suggestions that would be suitable and make this type of story easier to find let me know please.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
